Silence, Mon Prince !
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Harry est dans une relation abusive... mais pas avec qui vous croyez.
1. En retard !

**Titre :_ Silence, Mon Prince !  
_**

**Titre original :_ Hush, My prince  
_**

**Auteur : GoddessofMadness  
**

**Traductrice : Emeraude Noire**

**Genre : Romance/Drama  
**

**Rating : T  
**

**Note : Slash (Drarry), et Mentions de Mpreg !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : En retard**_

_POV d'Harry_

_S'il te plait, ne soit pas à la maison ! Pitié Merlin, ne le laisse pas être à la maison ! _Je coure dans les escaliers et pousse ma clé dans la serrure seulement pour trouver la porte déverrouillée. _Non ! _Avalant la boule dans ma gorge, je tourne la poignée de la porte et marche dans la maison.

La maison -si on peut appeler cette baraque une maison- était complètement sombre. Mon corps se raidit, mes yeux et mes oreilles furent à l'affut du moindre son dans l'obscurité. Rien. J'avançais dans la maison. La cuisine et la chambre d'amis étaient comme le salon. Haussant les épaules, je retourne dans le salon. Mon cœur s'arrête presque de battre quand je le vois assis dans un fauteuil.

- **Tu es en retard Harry.** Sa voix est aussi froide que la glace. Je me défends l'envie de frissonner.

- **Je… je sais,** je déglutis. **Mais ils avaient besoin de moi au bureau. Avec Ron et Draco qui sont sur commission pour le moment, ils avaient besoin d'un Auror supplémentaire.**

Il se leva et trébucha vers moi, il avait bu. _Merde. _**Tu aurais du appeler, Mon Prince.** **Je ne veux vraiment pas faire ça, mais tu n'as pas appris ta leçon.** Il approcha sa main et me gifla au visage. La force du coup m'envoya au sol. **J'ai fini pa marcher partout, Harry.** **Il est temps que tu saches comment je me suis senti tout au long de Poudlard.** Il continue à me rouer de coups. J'ai appris à ne pas penser le temps que ça se produisait; ça avait tendance à rendre les coups encore plus douloureux. Le coup final était un coup de pied dans l'aine.

- **Je vais p…partir !** J'étouffais entre les toux sèches de douleur.

Il se penche et tient mon visage entre ses mains sales. **Non tu ne le feras pas, Harry. Tu le dis tout le temps, mais tu ne le fais jamais.** Il se relev et se dirige vers la cuisine.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, je marmonnais : **Pas cette fois, Neville.**

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Dimanche 16 juin 2013._


	2. Injuste

_**Chapitre 2 : Injuste**_

_POV de Ron_

Ça craint de voir mon meilleur ami dans une telle relation abusive. Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un qui ait une douce voix comme_ Neville Londubat_ puisse faire ça à une personne.

Je me tournais alors que la porte de ma maison s'ouvrit et qu'un Harry ensanglanté y entra. **Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est pa… attends, je sais ce qui s'est passé. C'est Neville.** Harry hocha juste la tête, solennellement. **Viens ici, assis toi.** Je conduis Harry sur ma chaise et le fit asseoir**. Est-ce que Hermione sait que tu es là ?** Il secoua la tête. **Mione, peux-tu venir ici... et apporter le kit de premier secours !** Je me suis agenouillé devant Harry. **C'est pourquoi cette fois-ci ?**

- **Je suis arrivé en retard à la maison,** il sanglotait. **J'essayais de terminer tes rapports de cas ainsi que ceux de Draco, en plus de ma charge et j'ai perdu la notion de temps.**

Je secoue la tête à mon meilleur ami. **Harry, tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Drake et moi aurions pu rattraper ça quand nous serions rentrés.**

- **Ouais,** il renifla, son nez saignait. **Mais avec toi et Hermione qui venait juste avoir un enfant et Draco coincé chez lui à cause de la grippe… j'ai juste pensé que vous auriez pu avoir une pause.**

A ce moment, Hermione rentra dans la salle. Portant le kit de premier secours dans une main et gardant son fils, Demitri, de l'autre, elle haleta quand elle vit Harry. **Non, pas encore,** murmura-t-elle. Harry baissa la tête de honte. Hermione est venu se mettre à genoux à côté de moi. Je lui prends Demetri et laissa la guérisseuse faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Ça à prit presque une heure à Hermione pour panser Harry. J'ai couché Demi dans son lit, et sur le retour du bureau, j'attrape une vieille paire de jean et une chemise pour qu'Harry puisse se changer. **Voilà,** je dis quand je retourne dans la pièce. **Change ces vêtements tachés de sang, mon pote. **

Harry prit les vêtements, hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione et moi regardons la porte fermée dans un silence engourdi. _Pourquoi, _je pensais, _pourquoi après toutes les choses horribles qui se sont passées dans sa vie, pourquoi cela devait-il continuer ?_

Harry revint et s'assit sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans mon bureau.

Hermione parla en premier. **Harry, que vas-tu faire ? T…tu ne **_**peux pas **_**y retourner !**

Harry regarda Hermione regarda avec des yeux sans émotions. **Je n'avait pas prévu ça. J'ai cassé avec Neville. Je n'y retournerais pas.**

- **Qu'en est-il de tes affaires ?** Je lui demande.

Il haussa juste les épaules. **J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Mon portefeuille, ma baguette et ma carte d'identité je peux acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Je peux obtenir tout mon nécessaire d'hygiène dans n'importe quel magasin. Je suis content que mon balai et ma cape invisible soient dans le bureau.**

- **Où vas-tu rester ?** demanda Hermione, aussi concernée par Harry que je l'étais.

- **Sais pas,** murmura Harry.

Je saute sur la chance. **Harry, tu peux rester ici !**

Harry secoua seulement la tête. **Non, je ne peux pas vous faire ça. Vous avez Demi. Il a plus besoin de vous que moi. Vous avez assez longtemps pris soin de moi.**

- **Harry, tu es un petit frère pour nous. Tu ne seras pas une gêne ! Demi devrait plus être avec son parrain !** Balbutia Hermione, essayant de faire rester Harry.

Harry se leva. **Non. J…je vais rester dans un motel jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver un endroit. **

Harry était presque hors du bureau quand je dis : **Draco.**

Harry se retourna. **Hein ? Non Ron, je suis Harry. **

- **Non… Draco, il a besoin d'un colocataire, il ne peut pas payer le loyer de son appartement de lui-même depuis que son père lui a coupé les vivres. Appelle Draco. J'ai son numéro ici.** Je sors le numéro de téléphone de ma poche et le tend à Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry se dardèrent de moi à Hermione. **Si je n'appelle pas Draco et que je ne reste pas avec lui… vous allez me faire rester ici, n'est-ce pas ?** Hermione et moi hochons la tête à l'unisson. Harry soupira. **Donc, je n'ai pas le choix.** Il se dirigea vers le téléphone sans fil que j'avais sur mon bureau, enleva le téléphone de la sellette puis composa le numéro de la maison de Draco.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Vendredi 21 juin. _


	3. L'appel de la maison

**_Chapitre 3 : L'appel de la maison_**

_POV de Draco_

J'entends le téléphone comme si c'était de loin. Je grogne tandis que je me lève pour répondre au téléphone. Je suis tombé dans le couloir, un petit vertige dû à la grippe. Avant que je ne décroche, je me mouche le nez. Je réponds et renifle, **Allô ?**

- **Draco ? C'est Harry,** entendre sa voix me fit rougir, spécialement quand je réalise comment ma voix semblait horrible comparée à sa voix angélique. **Euh… je sais que c'est soudain mais, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin d'un colocataire… et j'me demandais…**

Je l'interromps.** Harry, est-ce que tu me demande d'être mon colocataire ? Qu'en est-il de Neville ?**

Harry se racle nerveusement la gorge. **J'ai… rompu avec Neville.**

- **Pourquoi ? Vous aviez une merveilleuse relation.** J'ai eu du mal à contenir la joie dans ma voix quand j'entendis les nouvelles. Enfin, l'objet de mes désirs depuis sept ans pourra être mien.

- **C'était une façade, Draco. Il buvait et me frappait constamment. J'en ai eu tout simplement assez. Je… j'ai juste….** Harry se mit à sangloter de façon incontrôlable.

- **Harry… s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer ! Je suis désolé d'avoir ramené ça ! Bien sûr que tu peux venir et rester avec moi !**

Harry eut un léger hoquet et dit joyeusement. **Vraiment ? T… tu es vraiment sérieux ?**

- **Ouais,** je lui dis.

- **Oh, merci merci merci, Draco ! Je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de place, et je te payerais en avance pour le loyer ! Oh, merci beaucoup Draco ! Quand est-ce que je peux emménager ?**

- **Je pense que tout de…de…de… ATCHOUM !**

- **A tes souhaits.**

Je renifle. **Merci, Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de me payer en avance. Nous sommes amis.**

-** Eh bien… d'accord. Mais je veux faire quelque chose…**

Je saute sur la chance. **Laisse-moi t'emmener dîner. Euh… pas maintenant, mais quand j'irais mieux.**

- **Marché conclut. Je vais transplaner dans quelques minutes.**

- **D'accord,** je dis complètement extatique. **Je vais préparer la seconde chambre pour toi.**

-** Non. Je peux le faire quand je serais là. Toi, vas te reposer.**

Je considère l'argument mais entendre sieste de cette façon était trop bien. **D'accord. A dans quelques minutes.**

-** A bientôt.**

-** A bientôt.** Je raccroche le téléphone et m'étale sur le canapé pour attendre Harry. J'invoque un bol de soupe chaude à la tomate, des Oyster crackers (des petits biscuits salés) et un verre de jus d'orange.

Au moment où j'ai fini de manger et que j'ai magiquement envoyé les plats dans l'évier, j'entends un très léger coup à la porte.

-** Draco ? C'est moi.** Appela Harry, sa voix était étouffée par l'épaisseur du bois de la porte.

Je tousse un peu, renifle et dit aussi clairement que je pouvais, **Rentre !**

Harry ouvre la porte et rentre à l'intérieur. Il vient vers moi et me tâte le front.

-** Eh bien, tu as une légère fièvre, mais rien de plus qui ne sera pas partit dans quelques jours.** Me dit-il.

Je tousse, c'était comme si j'avais endommagé mon poumon. **Bon à savoir.** Je jette un regard rapide à Harry. J'étais embarrassé. **Harry,** j'halète. **Pourquoi ne l'as-tu dis à personne ?**

Harry pâlit et court dans la direction des chambres. Il claque la porte. Je soupire. _Bien joué, Drake, bien joué._

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Dimanche 23 juin 2013.  
_


	4. Le passé sortira

_**Chapitre 4 : Le passé sortira.**_

_POV d'Harry. _

Je bondis du salon de Draco et cours jusque dans la deuxième chambre. J'avais passé la nuit ici avant que je ne sois avec Neville, alors je savais où j'étais. Claquant la porte et la verrouillant, je m'effondre sur le lit et commence à sangloter. _Pourquoi pleures-tu, mauviette ? Il demandait simplement, ''Pourquoi ne l'as-tu dis à personne avant ?'' Tu es pathétique, comme Neville le disait. _

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer, peu importe combien j'avais essayé. Je pleure jusqu'à m'endormir.

_Rêve d'Harry / Souvenirs_

J'étais assis à un minuscule café sorcier dans le Chemin de Traverse après avoir été libéré de St Mangouste. J'étais un peu déprimé parce que maintenant je ne pouvais plus travailler sur le terrain. Un sort errant, jeté par les Mangemorts que nous gardions en détentions, m'avait frappé dans la poitrine. Draco, Ron et moi ne pouvions pas dévier la malédiction à temps. La malédiction a fini par me donner des problèmes cardiaques qui maintenant m'empêche de travailler sur le terrain.

Je ne voulais pas pour autant arrêter d'être un Auror. Alors, j'ai convaincu Kingsley de me donner un bureau pour Auror de bureau. Et moi, étant le Survivant, n'a pas eu beaucoup à faire pour le convaincre. Draco et Ron ont alors insisté pour qu'ils leurs soient donnés un emploi de bureau. Je leur avais dis qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire ça, mais ils ont juste dis qu'ils sont mes partenaires peu importe ce qu'il arrive.

Je soupire et prend une gorgée de mon moka latté. Je pose mon menton dans ma main et me perds dans mes pensées.

- **Harry ?** Je fus tiré de mes pensées quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. **Harry, c'est toi ?** Je lève les yeux et vois quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis la remise des diplômes.

- **Neville, salut ! Comment vas-tu ?**

Il s'avance jusqu'à ma table et je l'invite à s'y asseoir. **Oh, je vais bien. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Je ne t'ais pas vu depuis quoi ? Cinq ans ? **

Je lui souris. **Ouais, ça semble juste.** Je m'attriste un peu. **Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital en fait.**

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent. **Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? **

- **Ouais, je vais bien. J'ai été frappé par un sort errant lors de ma dernière mission. A cause du sort, je ne peux plus faire de travail sur le terrain. Je suis maintenant un Auror de bureau. Nous ne sommes pas sur de ce qu'était le sort, mais à cause de ça, j'ai maintenant une maladie cardiaque. Je ne peux plus beaucoup me dépenser. Le plus que je puisse faire, c'est mon jogging quotidien, environ deux heures de vol et une seule tasse de café par jour.** Je grimace à ce dernier fait.

Neville remarque ma grimace et rit. **Ouais, si je me souviens bien, quand nous étions à l'école tu ne pouvais pas fonctionner jusqu'à ce que tu en ais eu au moins cinq tasses !**

Je lui souris. Jetant un regard sur ma montre, je remarque je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard pour le dîner avec Ron et Hermione. Apparemment, ils avaient une grosse annonce à faire. **Neville, pas que j'essaye de partir d'ici mais je dois y aller. Je vais chez Ron et Hermione pour le dîner et je ne veux pas être en retard…**

- **Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je comprends.** Nous nous levons de table. Je mets un pourboire et ma monnaie sur la table pour le café. **Harry ?** Je lève les yeux vers Neville**. Je sais que c'est soudain, mais m'accorderas-tu un rendez vous samedi prochain ? **

Je lui souris. J'avais dévoilé au monde sorcier que j'étais gay depuis quelque temps**. Bien sûr, Neville, j'aimerais beaucoup.**

- **Génial ! Je passerais te prendre au Square Grimmaurd à dix neuf heures !** Il sourit et part.

Je pars et utilise la poudre de cheminette pour aller chez Ron et Hermione. Il s'avère que leur annonce était qu'ils allaient se marier. Ron me demanda d'être son garçon d'honneur. J'ai, bien évidemment, accepté dans un battement de cœur.

Le samedi suivant, Neville m'emmena voir un film. Ensuite, il me raccompagna chez moi. Alors que je disais bonne nuit, il m'embrassa. Nous nous sommes revus pour quelques autres rendez vous puis nous sommes devenus officiellement un couple.

C'est à peu près trois mois plus tard que les choses ont commencés à déraper. Neville commença à boire plus et à me frapper. **Tu me forces à te faire ça, Mon Prince.** Me sifflait-il à chaque fois.

_Fin du rêve d'Harry / Souvenir _

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je sors de ma chambre et rentre dans le salon. Draco était assis sur le canapé, lisant un livre. Je m'assois à côté de lui. Je le vois du coin de l'œil, marquer la page et poser le livre de côté. **Harry, je suis désolé… pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure.**

Je le regarde. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Même avec les yeux injectés de sang, un écoulement nasal et les cheveux en pagailles, il avait toujours l'air incroyable. _Ressaisis toi Harry, il ne voudra jamais de toi. Personne ne voudra de toi. Tu es une marchandise endommagée. _**Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, Draco. **

- **Harry… je sais que c'est probablement le pire moment pour te dire ça, mais… je t'aime depuis un **_**long **_**moment. Depuis la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes, en fait. Je me demandais, si tu serais intéressé pour sortir avec moi. **

- **Tu mens. Personne ne voudrait de moi. Je suis inutile, je suis pathétique, je suis une marchandise abimée. Tu veux peut être de moi maintenant, mais, une fois que tu seras dégouté de moi… je serais la même chose pour toi que je l'ais été pour Neville.**

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Vendredi 28 juin 2013.  
_


	5. Colère

**_Chapitre 5 : Colère_**

_POV de Neville_

Je me réveille avec un monstrueux mal de tête. Trébuchant hors du lit, j'appelle, **Harry ! Est-ce que le déjeuner est prêt ?**

Je sors de la chambre pour aller dans le salon. Je regarde autour de moi et prend un air renfrogné. Pas de café en préparation, pas d'odeur de bacon, pas de… Harry. Pas d'Harry du tout !

J'étais plus ennuyé et plus en colère. _Il ne l'a pas fait ! _J'attrape mon téléphone et tape le numéro de téléphone fixe de Ron. A la troisième sonnerie, il répond, **Allo ?**

- **Où est-il ?** Je dis en grinçant des dents.

- **Il est loin de toi. Il est en sécurité. Tu ne pourras plus lui faire de mal, bâtard !** À ce moment-là, le téléphone coupa.

_En sécurité ? Où Harry se considère-t-il en sécurité ? _Je me tape le front en prenant conscience. Quittant la maison, je transplane de chez moi pour aller dans le couloir d'un immeuble.

Je marche rapidement dans le couloir comptant les numéros sur la porte. _29, 27, 25, ha ! Appartement 21 !_

Je frappe à la porte. Enfin, la porte s'ouvre, révélant un Draco Malfoy très malade. **Où est-il, Malfoy ?**

Je rentre en passant devant Malfoy. Il était là, assis sur le canapé avec des tâches de larmes sur les joues. **Que lui as-tu fais Malfoy ? **Je gronde.

- **Moi ?** Cri Malfoy. **Ce n'est pas moi, connard ! C'est toi ! Je ne suis pas celui qui le frappe ! Il est arrivé vers moi pour de l'aide et je l'ai accueilli à bras ouverts ! Il a même accepté mon offre pour un rendez vous quand j'irais mieux !**

Je frappe durement Malfoy dans le visage. **Non !** Cri Harry.

Je vais vers le canapé et prend son visage. **Je sais que tu n'accepteras pas un rendez vous de ce furet, Mon Prince. Rentrons à la maison. **

Choqué, Harry gifla ma main loin de lui. **Non. J'ai dis ''non'' parce que tu me frappes ! J'ai accepté ce rendez vous ! Tu as tort Londubat, je ne suis pas inutile, je ne suis pas pathétique ! Je suis parfait comme je suis ! Il a dit qu'il me veut comme je suis abimé. Ça veut dire ce que ça veux dire : je te quitte !**

Harry passe devant moi et va vers Malfoy, l'aidant à s'asseoir et essuyant le sang coulant de sa bouche avec un mouchoir. **Harry ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Tu…tu vas avoir un rendez vous avec Malfoy ?!**

Harry me regarde, des larmes dans les yeux. **Oui, oui, je le suis ! Je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis bien longtemps ! Je me tiens debout devant toi ! Nous sommes finis !**

Je vois Malfoy sourire à mon Prince. Il tourne son regard vers moi et me jette un regard noir**. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de prendre congé, Londubat. **

Je fais le chemin jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans le cadre de la porte, je fais volte-face sur place et regarde le couple au sol. **Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que vous me verrez. Croyez-moi, vous allez regretter ça !** Sur ce, je quitte l'appartement.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Dimanche 30 juin 2013._


	6. Soulager une certaine inquiètude

_**Chapitre 6 : Soulager une certaine inquiétude.**_

_POV de Draco. _

Il m'a seulement fallu une semaine pour aller mieux et me remettre dans le bain des choses. Avoir Harry autour de moi était d'un immense soulagement hors de mes épaules. Il m'aida à préparer le dîner, nettoyer l'appartement, faire la lessive, il m'aida même à en venir avec le budget.

Ce soi, c'était samedi, même plus important, ce soir était mon rendez vous avec Harry. Je souris tristement tandis que je repense à toutes les persuasions qu'il lui a fallu pour se rendre compte qu'il valait que je prenne du temps pour lui.

_Souvenir de Draco._

- **Harry… je sais que c'est probablement le pire moment pour te dire ça, mais… je t'aime depuis un **_**long **_**moment. Depuis la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes, en fait. Je me demandais, si tu serais intéressé pour sortir avec moi ?**

- **Tu mens. Personne ne voudrait de moi. Je suis inutile, je suis pathétique, je suis une marchandise abimée. Tu veux peut être de moi maintenant, mais, une fois que tu seras dégouté de moi… je serais la même chose pour toi que je l'ais été pour Neville.**

Je sentais mon cœur se stopper à ces mots. J'essayais d'atteindre ses mains mais il les envoya loin de lui. **S'il te plait, ne me touche pas Draco,** murmure-t-il, brisé.

Je positionne mes mains dans un geste de défense. **Très bien, je ne te toucherais pas.** Je pose mes mais sur mes genoux. **Harry, tu n'es ni pathétique, ni inutile. Neville est celui qui ment. Tu as sauvé le monde sorcier ! Tu es un incroyable ami et un parrain gentil, affectueux et doux pour Demi ! Oui Harry, tu es abimé. Mais, tu as juste besoin que quelqu'un te prouve que tu le vaux bien. De ce que tu m'as dit sur ton enfance était terrible. Les Dursleys n'ont pas pris soin de toi. Neville, eh bien, je pense honnêtement qu'il est sorti avec toi à cause de ta célébrité… Je l'ais toujours pensé. Harry… je ne mettrais jamais la main sur toi à moins que ce ne soit pour te réconforter ou pour te tenir dans mes bras si tu es effrayé. Je ne suis pas Neville. Je ne frappe pas quelqu'un à moins que je n'y sois contraint de le faire. Tu **_**sais **_**cela de moi.**

J'attendis silencieusement, permettant à Harry de boire toutes mes paroles. Il leva les yeux vers moi, les yeux brillants de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait. J'ai ouvert mes bras, lui donnant une invitation que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il accepterait.

Harry se lança dans mes bras de l'autre côté du canapé et commença à pleurer. Je caresse ses doux cheveux d'ébène et embrassa sa tempe. De temps en temps, je murmurais doucement quelque chose d'absurde. A peu près une demi-heure plus tard, Harry commença à se calmer et je le repoussai un peu. Je lui souris doucement et essuya ses larmes avec mon pouce.

Nous étions silencieux depuis une ou deux minutes. Puis, quelque chose de merveilleux se produisit il m'a embrassé ! **Draco,** dit-il doucement. **J'aimerais aller à un rendez vous avec toi.**

Je me penchai et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Le doux moment fut ruiné quand Londubat martela la porte de mon appartement.

_Fin des souvenirs de Draco._

- **…co ? Draco !** Je sors de mes pensées pour trouver Harry qui me fixe et qui agiter sa main devant mon visage. **Ça va ? Tu étais ailleurs depuis un moment déjà.**

Je luis souris. **Je vais bien. Désolé, j'avais la tête dans les nuages. Tu es superbe.**

Il rougit. **Merci,** marmonna-t-il timidement. **Toi aussi.** Harry portait un pantalon noir, des bottes en peau de dragon qui brillaient et une chemise de soie bleue ciel. Je portais aussi un pantalon noir, mes bottes en peau de dragon, une chemise de satin vert forêt et une cravate noire.

- _**Thank you sweetheart**_**,** je dis, en utilisant l'anglais que j'ai appris de ma mère. _**Shall we leave ?**_

Harry semble hésiter. **Ummm…**

Je souris et entoure ses épaules de mes bras. **J'ai dis, ''partons nous'' ? J'ai pensé que je devais réchauffer mon anglais puisque nous allons manger dans un restaurant anglais sur le Chemin de Traverse. **

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba. **Draco, ce n'est pas un peu trop chère. Qu'en est-il du budget ?**

Je souris et l'embrassa en chassant ses inquiétudes. **Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'utilise l'argent de mon bonus de paye et un peu d'argent que j'ai reçu pour mon texte de potions.** Le front d'Harry se fronça. **Crois-moi, il est pris en charge. **

- **Très bien…,** évita de répondre Harry. **Je te crois.**

- **Génial !** Je souris. Je tiens lui la porte ouverte. _**After you.**_

* * *

_Note : Les phrases que Draco dit en anglais sont dans le texte en français. Mais je les ais mises en anglais parce que ça faisait mieux. ^^_

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Vendredi 5 juillet 2013.  
_


	7. Un petit aperçu

_**Chapitre 7 : Un petit aperçu.**_

POV d'Hermione.

_*Deux ans plus tard.*_

Je me sentais vraiment bénie. J'avais un magnifique garçon, Demitri Richard Weasley, et une petite fille en route. Ron travaille toujours avec Draco dans le département des Aurors, mais ne travaille plus avec Harry. La raison est qu'Harry était enceint de huit moins de l'enfant de Draco et il s'appelle maintenant Harry James Malfoy.

La meilleure partie de tout cela était que Draco soit paniqué ! Je veux dire, il est pire que Ron quand j'étais enceinte de Demi. Même si c'était compréhensible avec la maladie cardiaque d'Harry.

Secouant la tête, j'attrape le sac à langer et Demi et me dirige vers la cheminé pour rendre visite à Harry. Draco et Ron travaillent plus d'heure comme ça ils pourront prendre des vacances une fois que le petit Malfoy sera né. Je jette une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et cri, **''Demeure Malfoy !''**

J'entre dans un ….. . après que les deux ce soient marié, Harry et Draco ont déménagés du petit appartement de Draco et ont achetés une confortable maison familial de taille moyenne. Avec le bébé en route, Harry était occupé à redécorer, nettoyer et s'assurer que tout était à sa place quand le bébé viendra à la maison.

J'installe Demi dans le canapé avec son lion en peluche et appelle, **Harry ?**

- **Je suis dans la cuisine, Hermione !** Était la réponse étouffée.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et j'étais sur le point de marcher quand la voix d'Harry crie, **Ne t'avise surtout pas ! Ne t'avise surtout pas de mettre les pieds sur le plancher fraichement nettoyé avec tes chaussures couvertes de cendres !**

Je souris timidement et retire mes chaussures. Marchant sur le sol humide, je regarde mon ami. Harry portait ses chaussettes, un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux et un des vieux tee-shirts de Dudley, qui, en fait, cachait son ventre enceinte… mais seulement un peu.

Harry surpris mon regard. **Ouais, qui aurait cru que les vieux tee-shirts de Dudley me servirait !**

Nous partageons un fou rire avant que nous marchons –ou dans le cas d'Harry, qu'il se dandine- vers le salon. A la seconde où nous sommes sur le seuil, Demi cri, **Onc Hawy !** Du haut de ses poumons.

Demi quitta le canapé pour se retrouver dans les jambes d'Harry. J'attrape Harry quand il commence à perdre son équilibre. **Demitri !** Je gronde. **Tu sais mieux que ça. Excuse-toi à Oncle Harry. **

Demi baisse la tête et murmure, **Je m'ecuse Onc Harry.**

Harry s'assit dans le canapé et appelle Demi pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui. Une fois que Demi est assit, Harry étreint son filleul. **C'est bon, Demi.**

Je m'assoie de l'autre côté de Harry et dit à Demi d'aller jouer pendant qu'Harry et moi parlons. Une fois que Demi est partit, je me tourne vers mon ami. **Alors, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es plus qu'à un mois avant la fin, n'est-ce pas ? **

Harry sourit et frotte son ventre. **Ouais. Juste un mois jusqu'à ce que je puisse tenir mon bébé.** Harry soupire. **Je suis fatigué de plus en plus facilement. Je dois m'asseoir toutes les cinq minutes parce qu'il met trop de pression sur mon cœur. Draco dit que si je ne gère pas la naissance et bien… nous n'aurons qu'un enfant. **

Je place ma main sur son épaule. **Je suis désolée Harry. Je sais combien tu voulais une grande famille. **

Il sourit. **C'est bon. Du moment que je suis avec Draco et que j'ai un enfant, je suis heureux.**

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Dimanche 7 juillet 2013.  
_


	8. De la peur

Chapitre 8 : De la peur.

POV de Draco.

J'étais sur la lune ! J'ai un bon boulot, l'homme de mes rêves et un adorable petit garçon. Le petit Sawyer Jonathan Malfoy était né trois semaines plus tôt. Sawyer avait les traits du visage d'Harry, mes cheveux blond qui partaient dans tous les sens comme ceux d'Harry et il a des yeux vraiment unique. Il avait un œil vert et un œil gris argenté. Parce qu'il est un sorcier, il avait ces couleurs de yeux quand il était né. Il était la prunelle de mes yeux et de ceux d'Harry et notre premier –et malheureusement seul- enfant.

Je marche vers la chambre bleu du bébé pour trouver Harry allaiter Sawyer dans la chaise à bascule. Je lui souris doucement et il me sourit en retour avant de tourner ses yeux vers Sawyer. Je me dirige à l'arrière de la chaise à bascule et me tient derrière elle. J'enroule mes bras autour des épaules d'Harry et embrasse l'arrière de sa tête. **Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, mon amour ?**

Harry tourne le visage vers moi et sourit. **Je vais super bien.** Je me penche et embrasse ses lèvres.

- **C'est bon à entendre.** Nous retournons notre attention à Sawyer quand il commence à s'agiter.

- **Drake, peux-tu me passer les vêtements qui sont sur la table à langer ?**

- **Bien sûr.** J'y vais, attrape les vêtements et les tend à Harry.

Il les prend et les jette sur une de ses épaules. Puis il cala Sawyer contre lui et commence à lui frotter et à lui tapoter le dos. **Alors,** dit-il. **Comment était le boulot ?**

Je grogne et m'appuie contre la porte. **Le pire jour de ma foutue vie. **

Harry rit et hausse un sourcil. **Oh ? Pourquoi cette fois, Drake ?** Il tourne la tête et embrasse la tempe de Sawyer.

Je m'avance et m'agenouille devant lui. **Non Harry, je veux dire cette fois.**

Harry fut instantanément en alerte. Même si il n'était pas en action, il avait toujours son entrainement d'Auror et les reflexes qui viennent avec l'entraînement. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Je prends une profonde inspiration. **Harry… j'ai vu Neville aujourd'hui.**

Harry sursaute et raffermi légèrement sa prise sur Sawyer. **Es… est-ce qu'il t'a vu ?**

Je hoche la tête sombrement. **Oui. Il… il est venu vers moi pour me présenter ses félicitations pour Sawyer. **

Harry semble inquiet. **Qu'as-tu dis ?**

- **J'ai dis merci et ais presque couru vers mon bureau.**

Harry hoche la tête et se lève. Il sort pour aller dans le salon et poser Sawyer dans son berceau. Il se tourne et je vois sa lèvre du bas trembler.

J'avance vers lui et ouvre mes bras. Une fois qu'il est contre moi, j'enroule mes bras autour de lui et lui offrit tout le réconfort dont il a besoin tandis qu'il pleure. **Amour, je te le promets, il ne te fera jamais de mal. **

Harry hoche encore la tête contre ma poitrine tandis qu'il commence à se calmer. **Je sais,** dit-il. **Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

J'embrasse le haut de la tête d'Harry. **Je sais,** je dis tandis que je pose mon menton sur le haut de sa tête. **Je sais.**

Cette nuit, après qu'Harry et moi sommes allés au lit et que nous nous étions endormis, nous avons été réveillés par les sorts d'alarmes que quelqu'un a brisées en pénétrant dans la maison. Harry et moi sautons du lit. Lui et moi attrapons nos baguettes et je me dirige vers le salon alors qu'Harry est allé vérifier du côté de Sawyer.

J'étais dans le salon quand j'entends Harry crier. Avec le cœur sur l'estomac, je cours dans la chambre de bébé. Je vois Harry recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol près du berceau en serrant la couverture de Sawyer. Alors que je me tiens en face de lui, je me force à lever les yeux vers le berceau. Je me laisse tomber sur les genoux tandis que j'étouffe un sanglot. Le berceau était vide. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose Sawyer a été kidnappé.

Harry grimpe sur mes genoux et s'accroche à moi. **C… c'est N…N…Neville !**

Je sens mon visage se vider de son sang. **Co… comment le sais-tu ?**

Harry me tends une lettre teinté de larmes. Cela disait, _'' Bonjour, Mon Prince. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu ais accouché sans accident. C'est très… regrettable qu'il ne puisse être que le seul enfant que tu auras. Quel dommage, c'est vraiment un magnifique garçon. Il ressemble à Malfoy. _

_Maintenant Harry, tu as deux options. De un ; tu laisses ton fils mourir et tu restes avec Malfoy. Ou deux tu quittes Malfoy et nous pourrons élever ton fils ensemble. C'est ton choix. Je serai dans notre maison pour t'attendre, Mon Prince. Viens seul. Avec tout mon amour, Neville. _

Je regarde dans les yeux injectés de sang d'Harry. **Que vas-tu faire ?**

Harry essuie son visage et son nez et se lève. **Que crois-tu ? Je vais chercher notre bébé.**

Je me précipite sur mes pieds. **Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Penses à ton cœur ! S'il te plait je ne peux pas te perdre !**

- **Je ne peux pas perdre notre fils ! Il est le seul que nous aurons. Draco, s'il te plait, je dois le faire.**

Je soupire. **Très bien, très bien.** **Mais, garde ton portoloin sur toi tout le temps. De cette façon, quand tu auras récupéré Sawyer, vous pourrez revenir directement ici. Alors, prends quelqu'un avec toi. La personne que tu prendras avec toi peut porter ta cape d'invisibilité.**

Harry hoche la tête. **Je t'amène tu es l'un des meilleurs Aurors du monde !**

Je secoue la tête. **Tu sais que Kingsley ne me laissera pas. Je suis trop proche de cette affaire. Je suis le père de Sawyer. Prends Ron.**

Harry hoche la tête et m'embrasse. **J'amène Ron et je te tiens informé. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de repos si je veux être en mesure de ramener notre bébé à la maison.**

* * *

_**A suivre... (il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre :) )  
**_

* * *

_Prochaine publication : Vendredi 12 juillet 2013.  
_


	9. Sauvetage

_Oups, oups, oups... :)  
_

_Je sais que je devais poster vendredi dernier mais j'étais débordée. Mais voilà, je suis là avec le dernier chapitre :) _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage**_

POV d'Harry.

Ce matin, je m'étais préparé. J'avais ma ceinture que j'utilisais pour porter différentes potions, comme celles de guérison, les explosives et des potions de distractions. Je me suis assuré que mon étui à baguette était correctement enroulé autour de mon poignet et caché sous ma chemise à manche longue. J'ai aussi la dague que Draco m'avait donné dans sa gaine qui été également attaché à ma ceinture à potions.

Draco arpentait le salon. Il continuait à me lancer des regards inquiets et je savais qu'il se battait contre ses larmes. Je m'avance vers lui et prend ses joues**. Draco, amour, mon beau dragon, je vais bien. Je vais ramener notre bébé à la maison, je le promets**.

Les larmes de Draco tombent à ce moment, il me tire contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. **S'il te plait,** sanglota-t-il. **S'il te plait, fais attention, je ne serais pas capable de l'accepter si quelque chose vous arrivez. **

Je parcoure ma main à travers sa belle et soyeuse chevelure et embrasse sa tête. **Je le promets.** Je relève sa tête et l'embrasse passionnément.

Ensuite, il y a un coup à la porte et Ron rentre. Ron s'avance vers Draco et place sa main sur son épaule. **Draco, je m'assure qu'il ira bien, d'accord, je le promets.**

Draco tire Ron pour lui faire un câlin. **Merci, partenaire.**

Ron hoche la tête. **Je suis désolé pour tout ça.**

Draco relâche Ron et lui tend ma cape d'invisibilité. Draco m'étreint encore une fois. **Tiens-moi au courant. **

- **Je le ferais,** je murmure.

Ron et moi quittons ensuite la maison. Je m'arrête sur le perron et frotte ma poitrine. Ron est paniqué. **Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, mec ? **

Je fais la grimace. **Ma poitrine est douloureuse.** Je vois le regard sur le visage de Ron et j'ais un petit rire. **Je n'ais pas été en mesure de nourrir Sawyer pendant un bon moment. Il a besoin d'être nourri toutes les quelques heures.**

Ron m'étreint. **Nous allons le ramener, Harry.** J'hoche la tête et à l'unisson, nous avons filés sur place.

OoOoO

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes en dehors de la maison que j'ais partagé une fois avec Neville. Ron se recouvre de la cape et nous nous glissons vers la fenêtre du salon. Ma respiration se bloque quand je vois la scène qui se déroule à l'intérieur. Je peux voir mon bébé à l'intérieur dans un panier à linge, sans couverture sur lui, pleurant et Neville qui est juste assis dans la chaise ne lui accordant aucune attention.

Je déglutis, prend une profonde inspiration, me dirige vers la porte et toque. Neville répond dans la seconde et mes oreilles sont assaillies par les cris de Sawyer. Je me précipite à l'intérieur, tire la couverture de Sawyer de ma poche, revenue à sa taille normale et emmaillote Sawyer dedans. **Shh, oh, mon ange, maman est là.**

Je me tourne sur les talons et regarde Neville. **Comment peux-tu ? Il est mouillé, froid et est affamé ! Comment peux-tu l'éloigner de moi et de son papa ?!**

Neville prit un ''innocent'' visage. **Je l'ai juste enlevé loin de cet horrible Mangemort. **

Je m'avance et le gifle au visage. **Ne t'avise plus d'appeler mon mari un Mangemort !**

Neville avait l'air étourdi avant que sa main se retrouve autour de ma gorge. Je commence à paniquer mais je sens ce poids dans mes bras qu'était Sawyer et frappe Neville dans le ventre et l'éloigne loin de moi. Je sors ma baguette et conjure un sort pour placer Sawyer tel que je puisse me battre. Je sors ma dague du fourreau et fait face à Neville.

Neville se lève et trébuche un peu. Puis il sort sa baguette et commence à lancer des sorts aléatoirement vers moi. Je lance un Protego temporaire qui reste en place jusqu'à ce que j'annule le sort. Tous les sorts que Neville m'a envoyés lui sont revenus. Il se frappe lui-même avec son propre sort et tombe au sol.

Ron apparaît près du coin de la pièce et court vers lui. Puis il prend ses menottes magiques qui ne peuvent être brisées et les attachent au poignet de Neville. Il le hisse sur ses jambes et le traîne jusqu'à la porte.

Soudain, j'étais au sol en douleur. Je griffe dans ma poitrine, essayant de soulager la douleur dans mon cœur. Je regarde Ron et il hoche la tête. _**Expecto Patronum !**_, cri-t-il. Son patronus en forme de terrier apparaît et lui dit : **Draco, nous avons Sawyer mais Harry a trop fait et son cœur est en mauvais état ! Dépêche !**

Le patronus s'en va. Mon monde devient rien d'autre que cette horrible douleur dans ma poitrine et les cris de Sawyer dans mes oreilles. Après ce qui semble être une éternité, je sens des bras s'enrouler autour de moi et la voix de Draco dit : **C'est bon, amour. Nous allons à Sainte Mangouste maintenant. **Puis, on me fourra un tube en caoutchouc noir. Nous avons fait ça à St. Mangouste quand je m'évanouie.

OoOoO

Quand je reviens à moi, j'étais allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Je regarde à gauche et vois Draco assis dans une chaise tenant Sawyer.** Harry !** Draco fond sur moi et m'embrasse. **Regarde Sawyer, maman est réveillée. Il est là.** Draco me tend Sawyer et je commence à le nourrir.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand je sens Sawyer qui commence à téter. Nous nous asseyons tous dans le silence pendant un moment. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Je demande finalement.

Draco sourit un peu. **Tu as effrayé le fantôme de Merlin hors de moi, c'est ce qui s'est passé.**

Je rigole. **Tu sais ce que je veux dire.**

- **Neville a été arrêté et condamné à vie à Azkaban pour kidnapping et tentative de meurtre.**

J'incline la tête. **Tentative de meurtre ?** Je veux dire, il m'a lancé quelques sorts mais rien de mortel.

Draco secoue la tête. **Non, je l'ais interrogé sous véritasérum. Il a admit qu'il est celui qui a lancé le sort qui t'a donné cette maladie cardiaque. C'était sa façon de te rendre plus vulnérable. Il m'a alors dit le contre sort. **

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. **Ce…cela signifie donc que… ?**

- **Tu es complètement guéris, mon cœur. Plus aucune maladie cardiaque. Tu peux retourner au travail si tu veux.**

Je secoue la tête. **Non, je vais être… mère au foyer.** Je ris.

Draco sourit. **D'accord, amour.**

Je mords ma lèvre. **Draco ? **

- **Oui ?**

- **Puisque que je suis guéri maintenant… cela veut dire que… une fois que Sawyer sera plus vieux… nous pourrons avoir plus d'enfants ?**

Draco hoche la tête. **Autant que tu veux, mon amour.** Il se penche et m'embrasse.

Cela aurait été un doux moment si Sawyer n'avait pas commencé à pleurer. _Oh, eh bien, _je pense avec un sourire. Draco et moi rions tous les deux et embrassons notre bébé. Je ne sais pas pour Draco, mais je pensais à l'avance pour quand Sawyer aura un frère… ou trois.

* * *

_Fin!_


End file.
